Nambrie from Niall's POV
by I'mJustAnotherGuy
Summary: This is my story Nambrie from Niall's POV. Same parts redone from his perspective.
1. Chapter 1

"No, no, no! You're all out of sync! We've run this 12 times today!" yelled the boy's choreographer.

"Have you never seen us dance before?" Louis yelled back across the stage.

"Obviously not." Harry quietly answered Louis question.

"We're never in sync!" Louis said ignoring Harry. "We dance how we want to! HIT IT TIM!" Louis yelled at the sound guy. Tim started playing Sexy and I Know It and Louis started dancing like a mad man and grinding on Harry. That threw Niall into a fit of laughter that caused him to fall to the ground.

Their choreographer was getting angrier with the boys as this went on. "Alright! 30 minute break! We'll try again later," he said, finally giving up.

Louis stopped dancing on Harry and the boys dispersed. Niall and Liam went down and sat in some of the floor seats to rest until they were called back to practice. They hadn't been sitting for more than a minute before Liam spoke up.

"Niall are you okay?" Liam asked, "The other boys and I noticed you've seemed a little..distant the past couple days."

This came as a shock to Niall and his face showed it. He was feeling a little lonely but he didn't think anyone had noticed. "Well, actually, I've been feelin a bit home sick," he lied.

"I'm sure that's not it," Liam protested. "We haven't been gone that long. Even if it that is it there has to be more."

Niall looked at his fingers, twiddling his thumbs. "Okay, well no. That's not it. I'm lonely Liam, I haven't had a girlfriend since Holly and I fucked around with Cher a bit during the X Factor but I'm tiered of being single and I think I'm ready for another girl but, you know how it is." Niall shifted his gaze form his hands to the stage, "Its hard to meet someone while touring. Even harder to know who likes me for me, Niall James Horan, not Niall Horan form One Direction."

Liam hadn't broken his stare on Niall even after Niall looked away from him. Niall had just spilled everything he'd been feeling to him and all he could do was just stare back at his friend, dumbstruck as to what he had said. He felt bad he couldn't offer anything besides saying he gets lonely too since Daniel can't come on tour but he still had her. Niall had no one but the band. "I'm sorry Nialler, I get what you mean about not knowing if they really like you for you but you just have to get out there. I'm sure you can find a girl. Lets talk more about this back at the hotel tonight, yeah?" Liam tried. He hoped to stall to think of how he could help his friend.

"Okay. I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in time for rehearsal to start again." Niall said while walking out the giant opening and into the hallways of the venue. He kept walking, not knowing or caring where he was going. He just needed some alone time to figure things out. He saw a door that led outside so he carefully checked for fans and left to get some fresh air. He breathed in the warm summer air but mid breath exactly what he was avoiding found him.

"NIALL!" He heard a girl scream.

"Oh shit…" He said under his breath. The girl's scream caught the attention of all the others and they sprinted towards him. He took off as fast as he could praying he'd get away or security would find him before he was trampled by fans.

"NIALL!"

"WE LOVE YOU NIALL!"

"HAVE MY BABIES NIALLER!"

Niall just kept running trying to ignore all the tings they were yelling at him. He was sure he was losing them considering some were probably wearing carrot costumes, high heals or skirts. He ran around the corner and looked for places to hide. He noticed a hotel two buildings down and, if he ran fast enough, he though he might be able to loose the girls. He was turning into the lobby when he ran into someone.

"Unf," he grunted.

"Hey! Watch were your going!" he heard a girl say.

"Sorry babe," he said while running past her and into the lobby. He decided to hide behind the receptionist desk. He heard someone running over to the desk and expected it was probably the girl.

"Oh my God, Niall. I can't believe this. It's really you! Sorry for yelling at you… Wait, why are you running?" he heard her say.

He looked up at her and explained while painting, "At rehearsal.. snuck off on break.. went for walk.. girls found me.. need to hide."

The girl thought for a second and told him, "Okay, my room is on the 3rd floor, get in the elevator and wait for me up there. I'll try to get rid of the girls."

He didn't even hesitate; he just got up and ran to the elevators and pushed the button for the 3rd floor. Just in time too, he could hear the girls screaming just as the doors closed. When the doors opened he just waited out in the hall for the girl to come up. He texted Paul and asked him to send a car to the hotel to pick him up. While he was waiting he saw a woman walking down the hall so he just lowered his head and leaned against the wall hoping she wouldn't recognize him. Thankfully she just got in the elevator and went down to the lobby, barely recognizing he was even there.

A few minutes later the girl came up and took him to her room. When they got in the room Niall became very aware of how hungry his run had made him and he asked, "Sorry to ask but, got any food? I haven't eaten in hours."

A sad look crossed the girls face. "No, sorry."

"Oh, it's okay love. I'll be fine. Thanks for saving me down there, some fans get pretty crazy. I'm just happy you're not as crazy as them and offered me shelter. Sometimes I can't handle being chased by all these girls." He realized it sounded like he was bashing his fans a bit so he quickly added, "I love them though, I love all our fans."

Niall and the girl talked for about 15 minutes about everything from the concert to Niall's homesickness. He was surprised at how easily he could talk to her and how calm she was. She didn't even ask for a picture or anything. He realized he needed to get back to rehearsal soon so he checked out the window to see if any girls were still hanging around. When he saw none he asked the girl for a pen and paper. She handed him them and wrote down _"Let her backstage to the June 24__th__ Houston concert" _and signed it. He handed it back to her and said, "Hand this to security, I'll tell them I gave you this and they'll let you backstage to hang out with me and the boys after the concert."

Her eyes got wide and he heard her mutter thank you. He just laughed and said, "No problem love, you might've saved my life with all those crazy fans chasing me." He smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

After he walked back down to the lobby the black SUV he texted Paul for was sitting out front. After the car had taken him back to the venue he went straight back to practice where all the boys were waiting for him. When they started practicing again Liam noticed Niall was acting a bit different than he was before he left. He was acting a bit happier.


	2. Chapter 2

After practice the boys went back to their hotel.

"I'm gonna go down to the gym," Harry said. "Anyone wana come with me?"

"No, I'm beat. I'm just gonna go to bed." Zayn said.

"I'm gonna go see if El is on Skype." Louis said.

"Liam, Niall, what about you two?" Harry asked.

"No, I think were gonna just watch a movie here instead," Liam offered for the both of them.

After all the boys had left Liam turned to Niall. "Okay, our conversation from earlier." Shit, Niall forgot he'd have to finish this talk. "Just remember, the boys and I are always here to talk if you need us and you should never feel afraid to tell us anything."

"Liam, you sound like a father." Niall chuckled. "I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about."

"I know," Liam replied seriously. "I just want you to know that we are always here to talk to if you need us. You did seem different after you got back to practice though. What exactly happened while you were away?" Liam asked.

Niall explained everything about how he went outside for some fresh air then was chased by fans to the hotel. How he ran into Ambrie and she saved him from being mobbed by fans. How she didn't freak out or anything when she was talking to him and how Niall wrote her the note to get backstage. Niall tensed up a bit realizing he forgot something. "Shit! I forgot to tell security that she was gonna come tomorrow night!"

"Calm down. We can tell them tomorrow before the concert. We'll go out and find her if we have to." Liam said patting Niall on the shoulder.

"Okay," Niall responded, relaxing a bit. "So, what movie do you want to watch?"

"I was thinking Toy Story?"

"Of course you were Woody." Niall said mockingly.

~The next day~

Niall finally found the head of security right before the concert started. "Okay, so you need to let a girl back after the concert."

"A girl?" He questioned him.

"Yeah. Oh," Niall remembered. "I almost forgot. I also wrote her a note and told her to hand it to security. I wrote 'Let her backstage to tomorrows show' or something like that."

"Ok, that helps more. I'll radio the other guards and let them know."

"Yeah buddy. Ok, just have them bring her back to our room. I gotta go get ready for the show but thank you so much." And Niall ran off to get dressed for the show.

Niall was getting a little nervous knowing Ambrie would be somewhere in the crowd watching him through the show. He hadn't even gotten out on stage yet and he was already shaking a little. He hadn't been nervous like this since he began on the X Factor. He saw Liam go out then Harry and knew him Zayn and Louis were next. He took a breath, steadied himself and stepped out. He was fine through the rest of the show except when he saw a girl flash her boobs at them. It was right during his solo and his voice faltered as he looked away from her.

After the concert was over Niall impatiently waited back in the boy's dressing room. He sat next to Liam and he tried to calm Niall down but it did no use. Every time someone knocked or came though the door Niall was jumping out of his seat thinking it would be Ambrie that would come walking through. He finally heard a knock and a security guard poke his head in.

"Niall, the girl you told us was coming is here." He announced.

Niall couldn't have stood up faster if Nandos was on the line. The security guard stepped aside to let Ambrie in and she was no more than half in the door and Niall was next to her. He gave her a hug and wrapped his arm around her and introduced her to the rest of the band. "Guys, meet Ambrie. She saved me from a bunch of fans yesterday."

Niall stepped aside and let all the boys and Lou come give Ambrie a hug. He led her back to the couch where he and Liam had been sitting. She took his seat so he decided to take the armrest instead. He heard Liam ask Ambrie something but he couldn't concentrate on what he was saying, he could only hear what she said.

"Um, probably when some fan hit Harry in the face with a SheWee during Up All Night or when a girl flashed you guys. Your reactions to her were pretty funny."

For some reason he only saw her, its like the other boys weren't even in the room. He could hear their bantering about something but it just sounded like background noise like when you turn on the TV when your home alone so you don't feel so lonely. Niall continued to just stare at Ambrie, watching her laugh at whatever Zayn Louis and Harry were fighting about.

"Sorry boys," A voice finally broke Niall's trance. "Time to go back to the hotel. The girls gotta go."

'No!' Niall thought. 'I don't want her to leave yet! It seems like she only just got here.'

"Okay, well I guess I'll just go." Ambrie said.

Niall got a thought; he might be able to buy himself a little bit of time. "No, I'll walk you out to the lobby. Thank okay Rich?"

"I guess, the place made everyone leave about 20 minutes ago so no fans should be out there. We'll meet you out there in 10 minutes." He told Niall.

They got out into the hallway and Niall grabbed Ambries hand and led her through the labyrinth of hallways and back out into the main lobby. He began fishing around in his pockets for his phone when he heard her speak.

"What are you-"

He found and handed Ambrie his phone. "Here, put your number in."

She grabbed his phone and put her number in quickly. He watched her as she read and reread the number to make sure she put it in right.

"Call whenever, I always have my phone with me." She told him.

"Ok love, I'll text you later." He replied. He finally had worked up the courage to kiss her. For some reason everything felt new with her, like it was the first time he had ever held hands with or kissed a girl. He had to tell her good bye now but he was never too good at saying good-bye to someone. "Have a safe drive back to your hotel." Was all he could think to say.

He only heard her coke out "Okay, bye." And she had left. He turned around after Ambrie had left the building and saw the boys lurking around snickering among themselves. He walked over and got exactly what he expected, the boys teasing him about Ambrie.

Niall tried to defend himself. "Guys, what are we? 12? I just kissed her. Grow up a bit please."

They all went out to their car and Zayn immediately fell asleep and Louis and Harry were talking to each other about some cheeky prank they were planning to play at the next concert. Liam went into father mode again and started asking Niall questions about Ambrie. "So, you really like her don't you?"

"Yeah Liam, I do."

"Are you going to try to stay connected with her after we leave Huston tomorrow?"

"I'm going to try. I want to see where this goes."

"Okay, well good luck Nialler. Just remember, she needs to love you for you. Not your fame."

"I think she does."

"Still, be cautious. I just don't want my baby Nandos getting hurt."

"I will be, thanks Liam."

Niall remembered he still had to text Ambrie. He pulled out his phone and typed as fast as he could.

Niall: Hey babe


End file.
